1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus which ejects ink droplets from nozzles to write a recording image such as characters on a recording medium, and more particularly to a structure of an ink supply channel for introducing ink from an ink storage tank to an ink-jet recording head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus which ejects ink droplets from nozzle openings to print characters and images on a recording medium is provided with a filter plate between an ink tank and a recording head in order to eliminate dust particles and bubbles in ink.
However, as the number of nozzle openings provided in a recording head is increased to 64 and further to 128 for improving the resolution of printed images to permit a larger amount of ink to flow from the ink tank to the recording head, larger head losses are induced by the filter plate for preventing foreign substances from flowing into the recording head, whereby the supply of ink to the recording head cannot catch up with an amount of ink consumed for recording.
To solve the problem as mentioned above, the opening area of the filter plate needs to be increased to reduce a fluid resistance of the filter plate. However, this resolution would give rise to another problem of causing an uneven flow of ink through the filter plate, stagnated bubbles, and eventually a degraded printing quality.